Mengejar Cinta Woozi
by Lilyan Nightfallen
Summary: Kisah perjuangan Udin aka Dino untuk mendapatkan hati ayang beb Uji, sang pujaan -summary gagal- Seventeen fanfic DiZi/? (Dino-Woozi) pairing antimainstream xD warn: gaje, typo bertebaran, OOC akut, Sho-ai/BL (boyxboy) slight CheolSoo, VerKwan, Meanie, SoonSeok/SeokSoon. DLDR! Thid just fanfiction. Happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Judul: Mengejar Cinta Woozi**

 **Author: Rainessia Marine-chan**

 **Disclaimer: Yang pasti SEVENTEEN bukan milik saya. Kalau ceritanya murni dari otak abal saya xD**

 **Pairing: DiZi/? (Dino-Woozi)**

 **Other cast: Bisa jadi ada :v /ditendang/**

 **Genre: Humor and Romance (maybe)**

 **Rating: K-T (saya bingung :'D /plakk/)**

 **Lenght: Sepanjang yang saya bisa aja deh xD /digamvar/**

 **Warning: Gaje, bahasa sulit dimengerti, OOC akut, typo berterbangan, AU, alur kacau, Sho-ai/BL (boyxboy), tidak sesuai EYD, De eL eL.**

 **Summary: Perjuangan Udin aka Dino yang sangat ingin mendapatkan hati seorang Lee Jihoon aka Woozi, sang pujaan hati tercinta (summary gagal xD)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR! This just fanfiction.**

 **Happy reading guys~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah dengan mentari yang tersenyum menyinari bumi, terlihat sesosok makhluk yang konon katanya jelmaan dari anak dinodaurus. Sosok makhluk itu bernama Lee Chan aka Dino atau sebut saja Udin. Dia itu anak kelas satu dari Pledis High School, siswa paling aneh sih katanya soalnya dia itu kadang suka muncul tiba-tiba gitu. Kayak sekarang ini buktinya, dia main muncul tiba-tiba aja di antara dua sosok yang diyakini sepasang kekasih ini dan bikin mereka kaget bukan kepalang.

"Oi Udin, lu bikin kaget aja. Ngerusak moment banget dah." omel seorang namja yang diyakini bernama Seungcheol.

"Maaf hyung, gue nggak sengaja lewat sini." si Udin malah ngeles nggak jelas. Lagian ngapain juga nih anak lewat di antara orang yang lagi pacaran, malah bilang gak sengaja lagi. Dasar Udin.

"Lu tuh ya kebiasaan banget Din, gue timpuk juga lu." geram Seungcheol emosi gegara liat muka si Udin yang sok dipolos-polosin itu.

"Sudahlah Cheol-ah, mungkin dia memang nggak sengaja." Jisoo -yang diketahui sebagai kekasih Seungcheol yang baik hati itu- menenangkan Seungcheol, sang kekasih.

"Nah tuh, Jisoo hyung aja maafin masa hyung enggak." ucap Udin yang malah bikin Seungcheol makin naik darah.

"Udah-udah, Din mending kamu balik ke kelas aja deh atau enggak ke kelasnya kecenganmu jangan gangguin kita mulu." saran Jisoo yang mulai gedeg juga liat Udin yang watados itu. Bukan maksudnya Jisoo ngusir, dia cuma takut aja ntar Seungcheol ngamuk 'kan kasihan Udin.

"Yaudah deh, Udin mau ke kelasnya ayang beb Uji dulu. Bubay~" ucap Udin sambil lambai-lambai gaje ke arah pasangan CheolSoo, lalu menghilang bagikan ditelan bunglon -eh- salah bumi maksudnya.

"Dihh, serem banget tuh orang. Dasar siluman dinosaurus." kata Seungcheol bergidig ngeri. Jisoo cuma senyum aja liatinnya.

"Udahlah biarin aja. Ayo kita kekantin." Jisoo langsung narik tangannya Seungcheol untung aja Seungcheol nggak jatuh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayang beb Uji~ yuhuu~" seruan dari makhluk tak berwujud memenuhi ruangan kelas dua. Kelasnya gulali rasa cabe /plakk/ aka Woozi atau sebut aja Uji.

Uji yang denger seruan dari sosok tak berwujud itu udah merinding disco, dia mikirnya itu hantu penghuni kelasnya yang konon katanya suka gangguin anak manis cem Uji. Dia takut kalau itu beneran terjadi sama dia.

"Ayang Uji dipanggil kok diem aja sih." ucap makhluk yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Uji sambil colek-colek dagu Uji.

"Huaaa setan!~" refleks si Uji langsung nonjok muka sosok makhluk yang ternyata si Udin itu.

"Adaww, ini Udin hyung bukan setan." ucap Udin sambil usap-usap mukanya yang ditonjok penuh kasih sayang oleh Uji. Bibirnya dimanyun-manyunin biar nampak imut katanya.

"Oh Udin, lagian elu muncul tiba-tiba." ucap Uji faceplam. Padahal tadi mukanya dia udah kayak orang nahan poop 5hari /plakk/

"Sakit nih hyung." Udin masih ngusap mukanya sambil ngerengek kesakitan. Biar diperhtiin sama Uji katanya.

"Rasain. Lagian muncul tiba-tiba." ternyata jawaban Uji tak sesuai harapan Udin pemirsah. Udin langsung pundung dengerin tanggapan Uji yang kayak gitu. _'Apa salah Udin ya Allah.'_ batin Udin miris.

"Ohya, ada perlu apa lu kesini Din?" tanya Uji pada Udin. Wajah Udin langsung berbinar karena Uji nanyain apa tujuan dia kesini.

"Gue cuma kangen sama ayang beb Uji gue ini." si Udin mulai colek-colek dagu Uji lagi. Si Uji udah males banget kalau Udin begini, jadilah dia senyumin Udin.

"Oh gitu ya?" tanya Uji sambil colok-colok mata Udin (gak ding) maksudnya tanya Uji dingin. Tangannya udah siap buat nampol muka Udin yang menurutnya keliatan kayak om-om pedofil yang mau nyulik dia.

"Iya dong~" jawan Udin sambil monyong-monyong mau nyium Uji. Dan...

Plok~

Satu tampolan dahsyat mendarat dengan mesranya di wajah hensem Udin. Sekarang tuh anak bener-bener ngenes dah.

"Rasain dah tuh." kata Uji sadis dan langsung ninggalin Udin yang terkapar. Poor Udin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Din, Udin." sesosok makhluk yang katanya embul atau mungkin memang kenyataan terlihat sedang berusah bangunin Udin yang lagi pingsan.

Udah sekitar satu jam yang lalu tuh orang coba buat bangunin Udin tapi Udinnya nggak bangun-bangun. Tapi kayaknya sekarang si Udin bakalan bangun deh, liat aja idungnya udah gerak-gerak gitu.

"Din, bangun Din." ucap sosok itu lagi atau sebut saja Boo aka Seungkwan.

Perlahan si Udin mulai membuka matanya dengan slow motion dan itu bikin Boo liatin di males.

"Yaelah Din, lebay amat lu." ucap Boo jengah sama sikap alaynya Udin yang nurun dari abangnya Lee Seokmin aka Dokyeom aka DK atau sebut saja Dika.

"Ehehe, muupkun diriku ini~" sahut Udin makin alay sambil nyengir dinosaurus.

"Ohya, kenapa gue bisa disini? Tadi 'kan gue di kelasnya ayang beb Uji?" tanya Udin bingung kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba ada di UKS, mana ada si Boo lagi.

"Tadi lu pingsan Din, terus gue sama Enon nemuin lu. Jadi deh kita bawa elu ke UKS." jawab Boo menjelaskan pada Udin. Si Udin manggut-manggut aja sambil liatin sekeliling.

"Terus, si Enon mana?" tanya Udin lagi karena dia nggak ngeliat Enon di situ.

"Tadi dia pergi ke lapangan, kelasnya dia jam olahraga sekarang." jawab si Boo lagi. Lagi-lagi si Udin cuma manggut-manggut doang.

"Ohya Din, lu masih aja ngejar Uji hyung ya. Apa lu nggak cape? Maksud gue, Uji hyung 'kan gak pernah nanggepin elu, Din." ucap Boo sambil ngeliatin Udin iba, pasalnya sahabatnya ini udah lama banget ngejer si gulali rasa cabe itu tapi nggak pernah dinotice coy. Miris banget 'kan.

"Gue nggak cape, gak akan pernah cape buat ngejer cintanya gulali kesayangan gue. Gue akan terus berjuang sampe dia notice gue, walau gue harus pertaruhin nyawa gue sekalipun. Gue gak akan nyerah. Selagi masih ada kesempatan, gue gak bakalan nyerah Boo." duh, tumben nih kata-katanya si Udin bener sampe bikin si Boo terhura.

"Hebat lu Din. Perjuangan lu bener-bener mengharukan, gue dukung elu Din. Semangat terus Udin." ucap Boo sambil tepuk-tepuk jidatnya Udin.

 _'Itu pasti, gue bakalan terus berjuang buat cintanya ayang beb Uji.'_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/Delete?**

 **A/N:** Nahloh, apa yang saya buat ini? XD maaf karena saya menistakan dedek Dino. Ini demi kepentingan cerita /dilindes/ saya balik bawa fic baru, bukannya ngelanjutin fic yang lama ya xD mana pairingnya anti mainstream lagi :'D entah kenapa saya gemes sama Dino-Woozi ini xD

Yaudah, segitu aja dulu cuap-cuapnya. Semoga ceritanya nggak ngecewain yak xD

Akhir kata,

 **Mind to Review?**

Sign, **Rainessia Marine-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul: Mengejar Cinta Uji**

 **Author:** Rainessia Marine-chan

 **Disclaimer:** SEVENTEEN bukan milik saya, tapi cerita dari otak saya sendiri yang terinspirasi dari beberapa objek. Jika ada kesamaan, saya mohon maaf, karena itu sungguh sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

 **Pair:** DiZi (Dino × Woozi)

 **Other cast:** Pasti ada kalau emang ada xD /digiles

 **Genre:** Humor? Romance? (Tergantung pemikiran kalian saja xD )

 **Lenght:** 2 of?

 **Warning:** Gaje, bahasa sulit dimengerti, OOC akut, typo berterbangan, AU, alur kacau, Sho-ai/BL (boyxboy), School life, tidak sesuai EYD, De eL eL.

 **Summary:** Perjuangan Udin aka Dino yang sangat ingin mendapatkan hati seorang Lee Jihoon aka Woozi, sang pujaan hati tercinta (summary gagal xD)

.

.

.

.

.

DLDR! This just fanfiction.

Happy reading, guys^^

.

.

.

.

.

Siang terik gini tuh enaknya duduk di taman sambil makan es krim bareng pacar, itu untuk kebanyakan orang sih. Beda lagi kalau si Udin, dia duduk di taman sendirian, nikmatin es krim sendirian sambil bayangin kalo gebetan gulalinya itu ada di sebelahnya, miris bro.

"Kapan gue bisa kayak mereka," ucap si Udin miris sambil liatin orang pacaran, mana pake acara suap-suapan es krim lagi, Udin 'kan juga pengen.

Saat masih asiknya makan es krim sambil liatin orang pacaran, tiba-tiba muncul orang bule beserta makhluk embul di samping kanan dan kiri Udin. Karena sangking asiknya si Udin, dia gak sadar kalau dua makhluk itu duduk di sampingnya.

Kedua makhluk tadi, atau sebut saja Enon dan Boo melihat ke arah pandangnya si Udin. Kemudian mereka saling berpandangan, lalu menatap Udin iba.

"Sabar, Din. Ini cobaan," ucap Enon sambil nepuk-nepuk bahu Udin. Sedangkan yang ditepuk bahunya kaget bukan main, sampe-sampe es krim yang dimakannya tadi nemplok di pipi si Boo.

"Yah, Udin. Lu kalo udah nggak mau es krimnya jangan lu templokin ke pipi gue dong, mending lu masukin mulu gue." ini suaranya si Boo yang kecewa karena es krim yang harusnya bisa ia nikmatim malah nemplok di pipinya.

"Eh? Sorry, Boo. Lagian salah si Enon ngagetin gue," kata si Udin kalem. Tapi kemudian dia kaget lagi karena baru sadar ternyata ada Enon ama Boo di sampingnya. "Lah, kalian sejak kapan ada disini?" tanya Udin separuh/? kaget dan setengah/? bingung karena kehadiran dua makhluk tak diundang ini.

"Sejak lu liatin orang pacaran sambil makan es krim, Din," jawab si Boo berapi-api/?

Si Udin menghela napas dramatis, katanya sih biar keren. Kemudian dia liatin kedua sahabatnya ini bergantian.

"Non, Boo, menurut kalian gue harus gimana lagi biar di notice sama gulali kesayangan gue itu?" tanya Udin agak sedih, satu tahun dia ngejer si Uji tapi kaga pernah dinotice. Kalo ditonjok mah sering.

"Lu 'kan tadi waktu di uks sekolah bilang nggak mau nyerah dan terus berjuang, Din. Masa sekarang lu jadi keliatan pesimis begini sih?" bukannya jawab si Boo malah nanya balik, bikin Udin makin galon aja.

"Iya sih, Boo. Tapi capek juga setaon nggak pernah dinotice malah sering kena tonjok," ucap Udin dengan wajah yang ditekuk seribu tekukan/?

Si Boo, mikir. Iya sih capek, tapi mau gimana lagi, namanya juga perjuangan.

"Aha! Gue tau!" ucap Enon tiba-tiba dengan suara bak tikus terjepit pintu. Sedangkan si Boo ama Udin udah latah-latahan aja.

"Lu ya, Non bikin kaget aja. Untung gue nggak punya penyakit jantung," ucap Udin kesel. Si Enon cuma nyengir badak. Sedangkan Boo masih siyok.

"Sini gue bisikin idenya," kata Enon dan kemudian bisikin idenya ke Udin yang bikin Udin tersenyum sumringah.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Hari ini si Udin berniat untuk melancarkan idenya si Enon, dengan percaya dirinya dia berjalan santai ke kelasnya si Uji. Senyumnya aja udah mirip kayak om-om pedofil yang mau nyulik anak kecil perawan cem Uji.

Pas sampe kelas Uji, kepala dia nongol dari pintu kelas. Celingukan nyariin si Uji sampe sesosok makhluk seputih salju nongol di belakangnya.

"Oi, ngapain lu disini?" ucap sebuah suara yang berat cem suara bapak-bapak kata si Udin. Sepontan aja si Udin noleh ke belakangnya dan nemuin orang berkulit seputih salju. Udin nyengir liatin orang itu dan buat orang itu merinding liatinnya.

"Lu ngapain sih, Din? Nyariin Uji? Dia gak masuk hari ini," ucap sosok tadi, atau sebut saja Wonu, dengan datarnya.

"Loh, kok nggak masuk, hyung? Dia sakit ya?" tanya Udin sok polos sambil ngerjapin matanya berkali-kali.

"Iye, dia sakit. Katanya sih sakitnya abis liat elu kemaren," jawab Wonu santai. Si Udin yang denger jawaban Wonu udah siyok aja. Masa iya si Uji sakit gegara liat dia kemaren, biasanya juga nggak gitu. Pikir si Udin.

"Wonu hyung~" pas si Udin masih siyoknya tiba-tiba muncul sosok tiang berwarna putih gelap menghampiri Udin dan Wonu, atau lebih tepatnya ngehampirin si Wonu sih.

Wonu yang denger panggilan itu merinding disco, pemirsah. Rasanya kayak rohnya mau kabur aja dari raganya. Dia takut woy, suara yang manggil tadi kayak om pedofil yang mau 'iya-iyain' dia.

"Din, gue cabut dulu ye." tanpa babibu lagi Wonu udah tancap gas aja kabur entah kemana ninggalin si Udin yang masih belum sadar dari siyoknya.

"Eh? Hyung kok kabur dari gue sih, elah musti ngejer lagi dah," kata tiang putih gelap tadi dan langsung ngejer Wonu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Wonu hyung! Tungguin gue elah, hyung," ucap makhluk tiang tadi masih ngejer si Wonu. Nih anak gak pernah capek buat ngejer si Wonu dah beneran. Sedangkan si Wonu udah capek lari-larian terus daritadi, akhirnya dia berhenti.

"Apaan sih, Gyu. Lu nggak capek apa tiap hari ngejer gue mulu?" tanya Wonu pada sosok tadi atau yang bernama Mingyu bisa juga dipanggil Imin.

Mendengar pertanyaan Wonu si Mingyu cuma nyengir doang, bikin Wonu makin takut aja. Dia heran sama hoobaenya yang satu ini, hobi banget ngejer dia, mana mukanya persis om pedofil lagi. Ini pemikiran Wonu.

"Karena aku suka kamu~" jawab Mingyu dengan nada suara yang terdengar begitu horror ditelinga Wonu.

 _'Mimpi apa gue bisa jumpa hoobae cem dia,'_ batin Wonu nyesek.

"Lu suka gue?" tanya Wonu pada Mingyu yang dijawab anggukan antusias dari si Mingyu.

"Ada syaratnya kalo lu mau gue notice," ucap Wonu santai, Mingyu liatin dia bingung.

"Apa syaratnya, hyung?" tanya Mingyu penasaran. Dia pengen banget dinotice ama Wonu, jadi apapun itu syaratnya bakalan dia jalanin walaupun sulit /heyak.

"Tiap pulang sekolah lu harus ikut gue ke rumah nenek gue, lu mesti jagain nenek gue. Ntar kalo lu berhasil dan menurut gue cocok, gue bakalan notice lu," Wonu menjelaskan apa syarat yang harus dijalanin ama Mingyu.

Awalnya si Mingyu siyok, tapi ini demi calon pacar yang manis cwm Wonu dia rela dah buat jagain neneknya Wonu. Sebelum deketin cucunya, luluhin hati neneknya dulu bolehlah biar direstuin, pikir Mingyu. Dan akhirnya Mingyu pun ngangguk menyanggupi syaraynya Wonu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di taman belakang sekolah terlihat dua orang yang katanya adalah sepasang kekasih lagi suap-suapan roti isi, keliatan mesra banget cuy, sampe bikin siapa pun yang liat pasti ngiri.

"Aaaa~" satu suapan masuk ke mulut Seungcheol, dia ngunyah rotinya penuh semangat. Jisoo yang liat tingkah Seungcheol cuma geleng-geleng sambil cekikikan.

"Suapin aku dong, Cheol," ucap Jisoo manyun, daritadi dia mulu yang nyuapin Seungcheol.

Pas Seungcheol mau nyuapin Jisoo dan Jisoo udah mangap aja mau nerima suapan Seungcheol, tiba-tiba makhluk yang katanya siluman dinosaurus nongol di antara mereka dan nyomotin roti yang di tangan Seungcheol.

"Eanjir, nih anak nongol mulu, ngerusak momen gue ama Jisoo aja," ucap Seungcheol murka. Tapi pas liatin wajah murungnya si Udin dia kaga jadi murka.

"Lu kenapa, Din? Kok muka lu kayak tikus nahan poop gitu?" tanya Seungcheol rada khawatir, dia gak pernah liat Udin kayak gini.

"Gulali gue nggak masuk sekolah, hyung. Kata Wonu hyung dia sakit gegara liat gue kemaren, ya gue kaget dong, hyung," jawan Udin miris. Jisoo yang dari tadi diem aja akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kamu percaya aja gitu, Din sama omongannya si Wonu? Dia 'kan suka asal ngomong aja," ucap Jisoo prihatin pada Udin yang polos nyerempet bego.

Dengan gerakan slow motion, Udin ngeliatin Jisoo. "Apuahh? Jadi Wonu hyung boongin Udin? Ciyusss? Mi apuahh?" nah, mulai deh alaynya si Udin. Seungcheol ama Jisoo rasanya mual liat kelakuan alaynya si Udin.

"Iye, Din. Lu ditipu ama si Wonu, yakali Uji sakit gegara liatin elu," kata Seungcheol kalem. Jisoo manggut-manggut ngiyain ucapan Seungcheol.

"Elah, Wonu hyung jahat amat. Jadi ayang beb Uji sakit bukan gegara liat gue, yuhuu~ bahagianha hati ini~" ucap Udin bermonolog ria sambil muter-muter. Seungcheol yang males liatinnya langsung narik tangan Jisoo menjauh dari Udin yang terasa mulai kehilangan 50% kewarasannya.

"Oi, Din. Lu ngapain sih?" tanya sesosok sipit tepat di telinga Udin. Karena kaget, Udin langsung noleh dan jatoh.

"Adaw, sakit Soonyoung hyung. Lu kok muncul tiba-tiba sih, hyung?" ucap Udin nahan sakit di pantatnya yang berharga.

"Lagian elu muter-muter gak jelas gitu, kerasukan ya?" tanya Soonyoung sambil bantuin Udin berdiri. Udin cuma nyengir liatin Soonyoung yang udah bergidig ngeri.

 _'Nyeremin banget nih bocah,'_ batin Soonyoung takut.

"Hyung, lu tau alamatnya Uji hyung 'kan?" tanya Udin antusias. Soonyoung cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Gue minta alamatnya, hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Apa ini :'v astaga, makin ngawur aja chap 2nya ini xD btw, ini selesai dalam satu jam loh, emejing dan rasanya ini ganyambung sama chap 1nya :') saya bingung mau buatnya gimana. Gapande buat humor sih :" tapi semoga aja chap ini ga mengecewakan, ya. Dan untuk chap inj SeokSoon masih belum ada :"v Hope you like it, guys~

Akhir kata,

 **Mind to Review?**

Sign, **Rainessia Marine-chan.**


End file.
